


Harrison Wells (Eobard Thawne) x Reader - It’s Time to Pay the Piper

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Eobard's general cockiness, F/M, Fluffy, Foreshadowing, Scene from 1x11, Soft Eoboi, Teasing, bit of plot, love and adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: You rolled your eyes, not bothering to look up from your book as the sounds of classical music filled the air abruptly and greeted your ears. You were currently seated on the leather couch of Eobard’s living room with a fluffy blanket and a Lemony Snicket book in hand. A mug of fruity herbal tea sat on the coffee table with steam wafting off from the hot liquid.  The gentle flow of rain had become erratic and bellicose outside, hitting the glass panes of the skylight and other parts of Eobard’s home furiously. The gaudy fireplace area had been lit by you earlier that day to warm you up. It would be such a waste to not use on a rainy day like this. You flipped another page in your book, your eyes taking in every word and sentence.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & You, Eobard Thawne/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You, Harribard Eowells x Reader, Harrison Wells x Reader, Harrison Wells x You
Kudos: 24





	Harrison Wells (Eobard Thawne) x Reader - It’s Time to Pay the Piper

You rolled your eyes, not bothering to look up from your book as the sounds of classical music filled the air abruptly and greeted your ears. You were currently seated on the leather couch of Eobard’s living room with a fluffy blanket and a Lemony Snicket book in hand. A mug of fruity herbal tea sat on the coffee table with steam wafting off from the hot liquid. The gentle flow of rain had become erratic and bellicose outside, hitting the glass panes of the skylight and other parts of Eobard’s home furiously. The gaudy fireplace area had been lit by you earlier that day to warm you up. It would be such a waste to not use on a rainy day like this. You flipped another page in your book, your eyes taking in every word and sentence.

*He really splurged when designing this mansion, didn’t he?* Was your initial thought that your brain had formed when Eobard had first brought you here, allowing you to explore every nook and cranny of his home. 

To be honest, you had decided to take a day off from Team Flash and their meta crusade. Just one day without me would be fine. The world won’t end or anything. A sigh left your lips. While you did love your friends to bits and pieces, you just needed time to take care of yourself and relax. And really, a cold rainy day meant it had to be a day to stay in to settle with some tea and a few good books in hand to keep you company. Eobard had fully supported your idea to stay home and do as you like to relax as he had been berating you the past few weeks to get more sleep instead of staying up with the others at the labs because of the metas going rampant in the city. 

You heard the soft padding of Eobard’s footsteps come to a stop, followed by an exhausted sigh and the clinking of glassware alerting you that he had opted for a drink tonight. You finally looked up at him, your eyes met his icy blues that held the secrets of the speedforce and many more. The villain holds your gaze a bit before winking at you as he raised the glass cup to his smirking lips. You shook your head at him, a little toothy grin pulling at your lips, and pulled the blankets off you after tossing your book to the side. You glanced at the tall man once more as he took another sip of his scotch. *My book can wait for a little bit.* You languidly got off the couch, doing a little stretch as a little noise leaving your lips in relief before heading over to your dark-haired boyfriend. Your noise didn’t go unnoticed by the genius speedster, yet he kept quiet.

Eobard placed his cup down on the marble counter, his eyes twinkling as you approached him. “Hey,” he spoke softly, tucking your hair behind your ear once you fully stood in front of him, allowing you to wrap your arms around his lithe speedster body. His fingers brushing your cheek slightly as his other hand cupped your face. Blue eyes trailed over your features before locking his gaze back to your own; his expression had shifted from utter exhaustion to unconditional adoration. *Goodness, if I stared long enough, how much time would have passed? An eternity, maybe? Yet, I know I’ll never grow tired of watching him or letting him watch me.*

Eobard Tiberius Thawne protects his own, you know that very well

“Hey,” you spoke equally as soft, as if going any louder would break what seemed to be a fragile bubble around the two of you. Eobard cracked a smile and slowly craned his neck down to kiss you with half-lidded eyes, your own closing instantly in anticipation of his li-

Vrrr, vrrr

You opened your eyes abruptly, a confused look crossing your face as an annoyed sigh left Eobard. With knitted eyebrows he had pulled away, taking a step back and reaching for his phone in his back pocket. Meanwhile, you simply picked up his glass of scotch from the marble table and stole a few sips, humming in delight of the taste. Eobard eyed you for a moment while you just innocently took another sip. Sharing is caring, plus Eobard has such good tastes when it comes to alcohol.

Looking at his phone, the speedster steeled his expression and answered the line, “Harrison Wells.” The music in the background ominously cut off, causing you to lower the alcoholic drink and look around the room. Eobard narrowed his eyes and observed his living space slightly, glancing outside as he remained on the phone. You heard nothing from the line, just silence and the cascade of rain from above. Eobard’s eyes locked onto your concerned ones. “Hello?” The speedster resounded a question.

“We both know what you did.” The voice resonated in a drawl from the phone in the silent space. You raised an eyebrow at that sentence, heartbeat thumping in your chest as you simply waited for Eobard’s next move. You had set the glass quietly on the countertop, a small clinking noise made between glass and marble.

Pitter, patter

The rain continued to fall outside. Eobard pulled the phone away from his ear, the line going dead as he analyzed his phone screen. You were about to say something when Eobard had put a finger to his lips, silently telling you to remain quiet. He moved to his safe, pulling out a gun and cocking it as he stepped towards you with eyes surveying the area. Since when did he have a gun in there? An eyebrow shot up at the sight of the weapon, but no, this isn’t the time to voice your concerns. Pressing closer to Eobard’s back, your fingers curled and twitched in anticipation of the danger that would surely come from that phone call. 

“It’s time to pay the piper!” That same voice sounded closer and louder, causing you to lowly gasp Eobard’s name when he had raised his weapon towards the glass skylight, in an effort to what seemed to be the direction of the voice. Your eyes were glued to the ceiling, the darkness outside wasn’t helping in revealing who or what lurked out there. Eobard lowered his gun for a second only for one end of the glass to begin shattering. 

Your breath hitched at the sight; a pair of arms swept you away in a torrent of red from below the glass ceiling. Eobard remained beside you; his arms locked around you firmly in case he needs to speed you away from another wreckage. Not a moment too soon, a choked scream escaped you when more glass around you both shattered to smithereens while Eobard pulled you down to the ground, covering your body with his. Holding you close to his chest; the futuristic speedster raised his head to scan the living room. Silence, no more shattering glass. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, before looking around. Rain fell into the home due to the broken glass.

“Eobard?” You whispered. His blue eyes met yours and he pulled away once he deemed that you were unhurt and that it was safe to move about again. Standing up cautiously and slowly, a million thoughts ran through your mind as Eobard’s expression changed to a hard and analytical look. 

“Was that-”

“-Yes.”

You purse your lips, knowing you had recognized that voice. Blinking several times, you ran a hand through your hair and exhaled from your nose. 

“Kitten,” Eobard had walked around the small pile of broken glass, beckoning you to follow him, “Would you care to… educate me on how glass would simply break?” He pocketed his hands in his jacket. You know Eobard knew the answer, he’s a natural genius, yet he always played these little mind games with you, particularly when metas and their theorized powers were involved.

You frowned a bit but indulged your speedster as you stood beside him at the center of the living room where rain had fallen into the living room, soaking the tiled ground and furniture. “Well, glass can shatter in multiple ways: thermal alteration, physical points of contact, deflection of wind, and a certain level of sound frequency .” 

You dropped down to your knees and picked up a piece of glass gingerly as to not hurt yourself. “The shards are cool to the touch, but not cold enough to shatter. There aren’t any flakes or residues left behind, so a cold gun or ice powers are out of the question. The same idea goes for heat, except for the fact that heat doesn’t leave residues but purifies glass even more.” You remarked, taking a glimpse up at him. He watched you, arching an eyebrow for you to continue your explanation. “So obviously, there’s no thermal alteration. No physical object could cause such a shattering at this level; the glass pieces are too small. Plus, we would have seen it or found somewhere around here.” You threw the glass back on the ground to be with its remnants.

“And?” Eobard glanced down at you. He personally loved your brain and how you explained your reasoning to certain things, especially when it came to science and meta-powers.

“I know you made sure everything in the house was properly installed so it’s not that. And the wind tonight isn’t strong enough to cause such deflection. Meaning…” You trailed off with a little shiver, dusting your pants as you stand back up.

“Yes, go on,” he encouraged you with a little laugh, holding out a hand for you, which you automatically took. Your fingers intertwined, his thumb rubbing a small patch of skin. His hands held yours fittingly as if puzzle pieces made for one another. It felt right.

“Meaning that Hartley used sound waves and specific frequencies to accomplish this degree of damage to glass quality of this caliber. Glass, like everything else has a natural resonance, a frequency at which it will vibrate easily. If the force making the glass vibrate is big enough, or in this case at a higher frequency, the size of the vibration will become so large that the glass breaks.”

“That’s my girl,” he whispered cheekily. You smiled happily at his words and turned to face Eobard, to which he brought your hand up and gingerly placing a kiss on each knuckle. “Now all we do is wait for the sun to come and have police ‘investigate’ the scene-” 

“-Allowing Barry to get involved and ultimately stopping Hartley from further coming after you or causing any further complications.” You finished Eobard’s statement. He cocked an eyebrow at you, amusement flashing in his blue eyes along with traces of love as an ornery smirk crossed his lips.

“You really know how to steal a speedster’s heart, huh?”

“Learned from the best,” you responded smugly, resting your hands on his chest and leaning up on your tippy toes to plant a quick kiss on Eobard’s lips before pulling him in the direction of your shared bedroom. A giggle left your lips as a lovestruck look settled on your man’s features while he trailed behind you.

BONUS SCENE

Eobard didn’t know how it happened… Actually, that’s a lie. He knew *exactly* how you two ended up like this. One moment you and the speedster were whisper-talking about the most random of things, the next you two were rolling around on the bed under the covers, making-out like hormonal teenagers trying to round the bases. He knows exactly what he did and how to elicit such a reaction from you, especially those little noises that come from those pretty lips of yours. He just likes playing with his little kitten so much.

“You just had to run your mouth, didn’t you?” You finally managed to settle on top of him. Straddling his hips with your hands running along his chest. The covers had been kicked off the bed due to the amount of rolling around. A wry smirk was plastered on his gorgeous face, his slender fingers teasingly rub your hips. 

“You’re just too easy to rile up”

“Is that so?” you slowly dipped down to skim your lips against his as you spoke. A little hum left Eobard as he sealed what little distance was between you two, one hand sneaking to the back of your head to bring you closer. His tongue swiped at your bottom lip. *Well two can play this game*, you thought as you denied him entrance, instead nipping back at him in retaliation for all his teasing. 

Your teeth pulled at his bottom lip, aiming to fully pull away from him mockingly to punish him. But a deep growl filled your ears at the loss of your mouth on his as the dark-haired speedster used speed to sit up and pull you more against his body, reconnecting your mouths. You gasped at the sudden movement, his tongue pushing past your lips and claiming what’s his. *Foul play*, you mused into the deep kiss and allowed your hands to rest on his broad shoulders. Eobard continued to lock lips with you, your taste was intoxicating. With all the self-restraint that Eobard had managed to have, he tipped the line when it came down to you. You would be the one thing that would inevitably push him over the edge, be his downfall, and he would welcome it.

You ended up pulling away, breathless with slightly flushed cheeks, avoiding his eyes for a bit and tracing little patterns on his chest. *Checkmate*, he thought as he held you gingerly, allowing his own breathing to return to normal. Eobard’s eyes flickered slightly as he watched you bite your lower lip. There’s no denying the soft look on his face whenever he saw you, nor the way his heart skips several beats whenever you were close by. The speedster did a onceover of you for the nth time that night, and you caught him every single time. You had been wearing one of his shirts, too big for your body which made perfect sense for you opt out of wearing pajama pants. Eobard always loved seeing you in his clothes… and a few hickeys, that can’t be covered up, adorning your neck for others to know that you were rightfully in a loving relationship.

“What’s that look for?” 

Eobard’s mind shifts back to reality, his arms tightening around you in response, “You.” Your cheeks heated up at the blunt answer. “Only for you,” he whispered, kissing your forehead and embracing you. He felt safe around you. More so than he had when he first found out that he had gotten speed or when everything was going according to plan.

You rest your head against his shoulder as you hugged him back, a chuckle leaving your lips. “Are you not worried about what Hartley might do? What he might know about you or even things regarding The Flash?”

“… If we’re lucky enough,” the speedster pressed his lips into a thin line, running his fingers through your hair, “he’d be only conscious of my intention to have the Particle Accelerator explode.”

“And if we aren’t?”

“Then we’ll have to work fast to detain him,” you snorted at his answer, understanding that he plans to utilize Barry for detaining Hartley in the pipeline to keep him quiet about whatever information he has about Eobard and the accelerator.

“We should go to bed soon.”

“I know.”

“We’re going to have visitors in the morning, and Dr. Wells can’t be caught getting out of bed,” you clicked your tongue teasingly.

“You’re absolutely right, my little minx.” He hummed, “You’re absolutely right. But I have to make the call first, do I not?” You pursed your lips and leaned back a little to look at him. Eobard always played his cards right, and if he wanted to sacrifice some time to cuddle up with you, then damn it to hell with everything, you’re more important. You sighed and went back to snuggling his warm speedster body, *Maybe a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.*


End file.
